Quick Sand
by RuneNeko
Summary: All it took was to fall into quick sand, and it was all over before it even began. AU. One-shot. Non-con. Vayne/Vaan.


**Hey all! This is my first yaoi fic, so please be nice! I couldn't find any Vayne/Vaan fics on here, so I decided to write one! Sorry, I'm not that far in the game, but I couldn't help it! This is obviously AU, where they are caught after exiting the mines. My apologies for any misspelled locations, I kind of stopped playing it for a while due to some unseen events. Enjoy!**

_**This is a **mature** fic, boys on boys, with explicit content. If you don't like it, the back button is a very useful thing. Just click and you are no longer viewing this particular fiction. It is rated a very strong 18A, for safety on my half and anyone younger is warned.**_

Vayne Carudas Solidor, a man with an air of power and poise. He was a man of his word –when it benefited him, of course- and had many-a-plans for the future of his nation, and the future of Rabanastre and its inhabitants. Yes, many could say he was an ambitious man, looking out for the people of his nation, and his nation's future, and many others say he is a devious man looking out for his own needs.

Well, Vayne couldn't help but agree with the latter statement when his dark eyes roamed the captured group of Insurgence from the mines in the Westersand down below, and landed on one in particular. He was different from the rest, unmarred sun-kissed skin that stretched over wiry muscles on his visible chest and arms. He wore only a thin vest, which was understandable for the heat of Rabanastre with a simple necklace resting flatly on his well defined chest, and baggy dark coloured pants with armoured shin guards and metal coverings for his feet.

Vayne was appreciative of fine products and beautiful things. He often collected beautiful items from just about anywhere and only the best products for the son of the Emperor. So, in saying so, Vayne Solidor appreciated just how beautifully carved the boy's body was, every contour and curve was dutifully memorized, every dip and inch of unmarred bronze skin was practically worshipped by the darkening eyes of the Eldest of the Solidor House.

But when the owner of the magnificence below him glanced up, and locked quick-sand eyes onto his own fathomless eyes, Vayne saw the fire that raged behind those defiant orbs, and instantly, Vayne knew he was attracted to the sand blonde teenager. While he was no virgin himself, having the liberty of having just about anyone warming his bed, Vayne was not in the least attracted to any of them and it was a new, invigorating feeling for him.

Vayne heard a growl, and instantly, the boy's other three companions looked towards the teen before following his line of site to Vayne himself, who hadn't moved an inch in the two second exchange between himself and the boy. The three, Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca, Ffamran "Balthier" mied Bunansa, and Fran of the Viera stared up at him for a moment before Basch glared hatefully, Balthier sighed balefully and Fran looked away. The boy –Vayne didn't think he's heard his name before, and if he had, he forgot it- glared just as hatefully, if not more than, Basch was and the boy barely knew Vayne at all.

Vayne smirked; the boy was definitely going to learn _all_ about Vayne soon enough.

.:~*~:.

Vaan fidgeted uncomfortably against the cuffs that were literally cutting off his circulation. And to make matters worse, he had an itch he couldn't scratch and it was driving him up the wall. Balthier, who had occasionally glanced at him as casually as he could in the current situation, smirked and made no move to hide his amusement to the frustrated teenager. Fran also looked amused at his expense and the whole thing was making Vaan's frustration mount exponentially. None of them bothered to offer a relief to the searing itch and it was starting to smart something bad.

Vaan tried to take his mind away from his problem by glaring as hatefully as he could to the guards surrounding them, but they paid no mind to the street rat, and that, too, made his anger grow. He didn't even bother with Basch, who he found staring at him often, probably comparing his brother to himself and seeing the similarities. Vaan still resented Basch for this brother's death, even after it was explained to him that Basch didn't kill Reks, but his twin brother did. He had to admit it did sound logical, but he wasn't ready to accept it just yet.

Vaan glanced over to Balthier, who looked to be studying the walls of the Nalbina palace like he was interested in the architecture of the palace than his current status as prisoner. Thinking back, Vaan couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they _were_ captured, and how it came about.

_Vaan gave a whoop of success when the Mimic Queen roared with pain and began thrashing around. However, his brief moment of victory was ruined when the monster hit the roof of the room they were fighting in, and the ceiling began caving in. Large pieces completely squashed many mimics at once, and if it were at any other time, Vaan would have been very amused at the site. But unfortunately, the very real danger of having many rocks falling on him, and subsequently killing him, Vaan didn't stay around to watch the rest of the show._

_Pumping his arms and legs hard, Vaan just managed to jump out of the tunnel after the rest of the group when the entire thing caved on itself and the shrieking of the Mimic Queen was abruptly cut off in the distance._

_Laughter erupted from his chest in waves as it moved up and down laboriously from the short sprint to the surface. As everyone stared at him in amusement, he stood up as well and patted himself off, the occasional giggle escaping. But when Balthier and Fran suddenly stiffened, and Basch not a second later, Vaan looked up tensely to find the point of a weapon in his face._

_Abruptly, he found himself separated from the other three and surrounded with multiple weapons pointed at him, while the others, seeing that the Imperials clearly meant business, surrendered their weapons and allowed themselves to be arrested. Balthier looked disgruntled by the quick capture as they were prodded to the awaiting transport ship that was a ways off from the ruined exit of the mines behind them._

They were brought back to Nalbina where they had escaped from in the first place and were awaiting for- well, Vaan didn't know who they were waiting for, but it couldn't be someone who sympathizes with their plight.

Feeling the weight of eyes on him, Vaan glanced up and was instantly locked in the fathomless eyes of Vayne Solidor, the man he hated with a passion that once rivalled his hate for Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca. But Vaan, instead of seeing the reserved look on the Solidor's chiselled face he saw in Rabanastre, he saw an unfamiliar smoldering gaze staring back. He suddenly felt even more uncomfortable.

And Vaan did not like to feel uncomfortable under someone else's scrutiny, and he liked the bastard even less, so he growled under his breath in anger. Basch, Balthier and Fran looked at him at the same time before looking up to the man above them. Vaan found it satisfying that Basch shared his feelings for the man, while Balthier sighed and Fran looked away. He mentally scoffed at them for acting like that but kept his attention on Vayne, who was now descending the stairs.

Basch looked like he was about to pounce at any moment and it was only the restraining hands of the Imperial foot soldiers that kept him in line. But when Vayne finally descended the last step and stood in front of the group with poised indifference, even Balthier had his weary eyes on the man.

"It seems you have escaped from the dungeons, a feat never managed before," He started, eyeing Basch with something close to contempt. "You should have stayed in your cage, Sir Basch, maybe then you would have had a few more years of life before you passed on."

Basch struggled vainly against his restrains, but didn't gain an inch towards his target. Vayne lost interest in the struggling man and turned his attention onto Balthier and his Viera partner Fran, who were tense but collected, watching him with sharp eyes. Vayne only said, "Your father would be ashamed of you, Ffamran mied Bunansa, causing him and the family so much dishonour and disappointment."

"Keep your fake sympathies to yourself, _Lord_ Solidor, I neither need nor want them. And it's Balthier, please. One such as myself prefers not to be called by such silly names." Balthier replied, standing that much more straight in the eyes of Vaan, who was frowning from the exchange. Vayne, however, paid no mind to the ruffled feathers of the sky pirate in front of him and glanced at the Viera for a moment before turning completely around and advancing on Vaan.

That uncomfortable feeling creeping along his spine was not a good sign, in Vaan's books, and right now, it was crawling at the same pace of the advancing Elder Solidor. Vayne had been a tall man when Vaan first laid eyes on him in Rabanastre, easily towering a head over most of his soldiers during the procession. But as he drew closer, Vaan could see that Vayne was two heads taller than he, and had to look _up_ to talk to him eye to eye. It was rather disgruntling, but Vaan was not one to easily back down, and did not let Vayne's intimidating height and posture veer him over the edge.

"Ah, the Rabanastren Migel was talking about during the celebrations; he certainly says good things about you, boy." Vayne drawled with a smirk. Yes, he definitely heard the name before but he couldn't quite recall. The bangaa certainly did describe him well, however, and despite not seeing the boy before, he instantly recognised him from the description Migel gave him.

"It's Vaan," He said almost instantly, glaring hatefully.

Vayne waved his hand in a dismissive manner, eyes smouldering into Vaan's, "Yes, now I recall him saying your name once or twice. It's a shame you couldn't be there either, maybe then he needn't the need to describe all his _children_." He put considerable amount of stress on children, and Vaan, despite not being the sharpest tool on the rack, instantly understood the underlying threat. He either cooperated, or the consequences would be much more severe than his incarceration and possible execution.

Basch and Balthier instantly caught on, and both made a tiny jerk in response. Vayne never moved his eyes from Vaan's, seeing the subtle slump of the boy's shoulders in smug victory. Only then did he turn his attention away from him long enough to drawl, "Take those three to the special dungeons in Nalbina and post guards so that they may not get away this time." And wave a hand lazily.

Vayne's attention was instantly back on Vaan and swiftly seized his upper right arm just as Vaan uttered a tiny yelp and jumped forward. Vayne seized his other arm and pulled him away easily despite the boy's struggles, "None of that, boy. You will be coming with me and warming my bed."

At hearing that proclamation, Balthier was angered beyond compare, as was Basch and both tried to get to their young friend before he disappeared behind closed doors with the monster that was dragging him away against his will, but there were too many guards and both were soundly knocked out before they could get too rough with their hasty rescue.

However, Fran, no matter how much she hated the fate of the boy she had come to be fond of, could not allow herself to be hasty and stupid like the humes that were currently being dragged out of the hall. So, she allowed herself to peacefully follow in their wake with the prompting of the guards behind her.

She could already smell another way out of the palace and the Mist was thickening by the minute.

.:~*~:.

Vaan struggled for all he was worth as he was led out of the hall in the opposite direction his friends were being dragged to. It wasn't until the hated Vayne Solidor calmly reminded him of the threat from earlier did he allow himself to be led to wherever Vayne was taking him.

Vaan could admit that he was very dense when it came to anything sexual, and his friends would tell him that that was the understatement of Ivalice if they ever heard one. So what Vayne had said earlier didn't click until he was shoved into a rather large room and the unmistakable sound of a lock sliding into place sounded behind him.

He whipped around, finding himself face to chest to the intimidating height of the Consol of Rabanastre. A hand was instantly on his cheek, caressing softly with silky knuckles while the other hand slithered around Vaan's waist, pulling him painfully close to the intense heat that is Vayne's body. Vaan uttered a choked gasp, the unfamiliar sensations sent him reeling, his legs were like jelly and refused to respond while the sensations pulsed through his entire being from his cheeks to the back of his head, down his neck and spine, slithering through his stomach and racing down his legs to the tips of his toes.

A pretty blush painted Vaan's cheeks as he tried to work his lungs to get more air. There wasn't enough air! And as he tried to relearn how to breathe, his eyes never left Vayne's, whom were so intense, so vibrant with an unfamiliar look to them that just kept stealing Vaan's breath every time he managed to get it.

The hand around his waist shifted slightly, fingers caressing the skin within reach sensually and successfully garnering a shiver that rippled through the teenager's frame, while Vayne's right hand cupped Vaan's cheek almost lovingly, the smoldering gaze gained a new glint in its fathomless depths. Vaan couldn't bring himself to look away from the dark eyes staring into his own, staring into his soul and capturing it with ridiculous ease, nor could he bring himself to pull away from the advances from the older man, his hormones raging in his body from the sensual contact.

And still, Vaan could not breathe properly! There didn't seem to be any air in the darkening room, and he felt like he was about to fall into the dark depths of the smoldering eyes keeping him in place with one look. The hand on his cheek slowly moved past his ear, holding the back of Vaan's head before gently pulling him forward and ever so gently on his bottom lip. And Vaan, who didn't expect the gentle, arousing action, let out a little gasp and was instantly silenced with the plundering tongue that completely and almost obsessively mapped his mouth, every corner discovered, every taste noted.

When Vayne finally pulled back, Vaan was allowed to suck in the breath that managed to escape him when the man claimed his now swollen lips. However, he wasn't allowed to keep it, for Vayne moved on from Vaan's mouth to his jaw and worked his way to the Rabanastren's earlobe. And upon capturing the delectable lobe did Vaan respond how Vayne wanted him to; a long, drawn out moan that sounded like music to the ears.

Hands fisting Vayne's clothes on either side of his body were suddenly trying to push him away, trying to regain some measure of composure, some measure of stolen sanity. But Vayne would not allow that, releasing the lobe in favour of nibbling and suckling along the contour of Vaan's tanned, flawless neck that he unconsciously tipped the opposite way to allow for more room to work with. Small murmurs were released from Vaan's mouth, starting with negatives to what was happening and then turning into pants and moans from Vayne finding a sensitive area of delicious skin and biting hard enough to mark.

Once he left a suitably coloured mark on the otherwise unmarred neck, Vayne trailed back up to Vaan's mouth to deliver a searing kiss, one that literally made Vaan's legs give out and would have collapsed if not for the Solidor's strong arm around his waist. An internal debate must have reached an end, for Vaan finally relaxed in the sensual embrace and returned the kiss with apparent inexperience. Vayne smirked against his lips; so, the boy was a virgin. How... lovely.

Moving both arms around Vaan's waist and easily heaved him up –Vaan's legs instantly locking around Vayne's waist as he continued the arousing kiss-, carrying him to the king sized bed in the corner of the room. On the way, Vayne relieved Vaan of his vest and necklace, casting them carelessly away as he deepened the kiss, sucking on the boy's tongue in a very arousing way. Setting him on the bed, Vayne instantly straddled the street rat and broke the kiss to worship Vaan's chest and the dusty brown nipples that were perked and sensitive to a swirling tongue and nibbling teeth.

In no time flat, Vayne had a squirming, moaning, _aroused_ Rabanastren underneath him, eager hands attempting to relieve the older man of his clothes. Vaan knew he was drowning, drowning in the endless depths of those impossible eyes, drowning in the arousal his body was swimming in, and drowning from the self-hate for allowing all of it to happen in the first place. And still, he couldn't breathe, couldn't manage to grasp that air that continued to elude him and his thirsty lungs. And couldn't escape those experience hands, that sensual tongue, those smoldering orbs that darkened in intensity so great, Vaan felt himself thrumming with pent up... _something_, _anything_.

And before Vaan knew it, before he was even aware enough to know it, Vayne was naked as the day he was born and just as magnificent as he descended on Vaan's body once more, suckling, nipping, _worshipping_. Every caress, every sweep of that sinful tongue, every hot sensation washing over and through his very being was overwhelming. Vaan wasn't aware of which way was up, wasn't aware of where he was, aware of his state of dress or aware of the long fingers buried somewhere they weren't supposed to be. He wasn't aware of the disappearing sun, aware of the lengthening shadows, aware of the steady burning of his lungs and face.

The only thing Vaan was aware of was the fire that raced through his veins from every caress Vayne made upon his virgin body, the inferno that raged in his groin as the man above him licked and _worshipped_ his manhood with reckless abandon.

And Vaan found himself wanting more, _more_ than just the sensations of the skin, of the nerves, of the sizzling aftermath of Vayne's tongue as it ravaged his mouth with searing kisses. He no longer cared what was happening, who he was giving his virginity _to_, only wanting to find that eluding _something_ that slithered through the very fibre of his being like a chocobo on a racetrack that left behind building anticipation for the end.

Vaan suddenly let out a choked out scream from the _burning_, the _searing_, the _unexplainable_ pain mixed in with _unmistakable_ pleasure that chased after that racing chocobo like something _possessed_. The brief break from the suddenly insatiable _need_ where Vaan's lust-filled eyes and painted cheeks were breathtaking in themselves, how his smaller hands seem to _cling_ to Vayne with desperation that was completely new to the elder, how Vaan's body seemed to mold into his perfectly and respond with the intended moans that just made his cock twitch with anticipation, even as it was buried to the hilt in the boy's plump and delectable ass.

With a small gesture of his hips, Vaan tried to get the man on top of him to understand that he needed to _move_ and move _now! _And like Vayne could read minds, he pulled out until only the tip was remaining in the coursing heat that just seemed to _surround_ his very being, and slammed back in, earning another scream of pleasure from that hot mouth. Vayne carefully angled himself as he pulled back out and when he slammed back into that tight tunnel, Vaan arched into his body, screaming oh so beautifully in such overwhelming pleasure that Vaan could not even_ think_ anymore.

The elder Solidor set a breath taking rhythm of back arching, toe curling, fist tightening thrusts that kept Vaan painfully on the edge for what seemed like forever, each new thrust bringing on an even more intense wave of mind blowing pleasure that just seemed to go on forever. However, Vaan didn't last for very long, the coiling in his groin unravelling at the peak, and shot his semen all over his sweaty stomach and chest, large hands instantly spreading the cooling liquid over the rest of his upper body while his lower body rocked violently up and down in tandem.

Vayne, having so much more experience over the years, only gave a guttural groan from the tightening channel and it didn't take long before Vaan was rock hard once again and screaming his pleasure out to the world. It took an even shorter time for him to cum once again, and in stubborn resilience, Vayne managed to hold his rapidly building release at bay long enough to make Vaan cum once more, his hoarse voice sounding out such pleasure filled obscenities that Vayne himself came hard, filling the channel with his hot semen and the spasming after shock of pleasure racing through his own veins.

Boneless, Vayne collapsed on top of Vaan, panting harshly into the teenager's ear, sending phantom shivers to race down his spine. Vaan didn't make any protest to the larger body being on his own, for his world went dark not long after Vayne's body fell heavily on him.

After regaining some measure of composer from what just happened, Vayne lifted himself onto his elbows, and stared into the peaceful, if still red face of the Rabanastren he had just taken. He softly caressed the skin of the smooth cheek before cleaning Vaan's body of any bodily fluids and dressing the boy in his clothes and accessories, minus his weapons of course, since they were in the palace armory at the moment. Then, leaving Vaan on the huge bed, left to take a shower to clean his own person from the sweat and cum that had accumulated from the previous activities.

.:~*~:.

Turning off the taps, Vayne stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom connected to his room, grabbing a smaller towel near the door to dry his hair with. His dark eyes instantly sought out the teenager he left on his bed, but was surprised to find that he was no longer there. Suddenly alert, he scanned the room for any movement and noting any potential hiding place when a desperate knock at his door caught his attention.

Vayne dried and dressed quickly, faster than he ever had before, before answering the even more desperate pounding of one of his Imperial soldiers.

"S-Sir! The prisoners have escaped and have taken the boy with them! Units ten to fifteen were sent to pursue, but quickly lost them as they escaped into the Estersand! What are your orders, my Lord?" The soldier stood at attention, stiff and utterly nervous from letting the prisoners escape so easily.

Vayne frowned in thought, already connecting the disappearance of Vaan from his bed and the boy's escaped friends. Most likely they risked getting caught again to retrieve him. "Who was put on duty to guard the prisoners?" He said instead; frown permanently on his aristocratic face.

"Unit five, sir! They were all found unconscious in the cells in the special dungeon by their replacement unit and unit eight instantly raised the alarms."

Vayne nodded, "They will be punished and replaced immediately. See to it while sending out tracking unit two to follow the prisoners. I want that boy back as soon as possible, do you understand?"

The soldier gulped nervously before nodding swiftly; saluting and running off to fulfill the orders he was given. Vayne, however, calmly walked through the hallways to his office to get some work done. He did have a plan in motion and it wouldn't do to fall behind on the paperwork. Quick-sand eyes flashed in his mind's eye for the briefest of moments before it was gone, and Vayne Solidor was utterly alone with his thoughts.

A smirk graced his lips as he sat down. He fell as fast as quick sand, and wasn't going to escape any time soon.

**Okay! Please, please, **_**please**_** tell me what you thought about this one-shot! I need feedback my readers! This is my first yaoi fic and I need to know if I need to improve or not! And the added bonus was that it's the first Vayne/Vaan fic that I know of! W00t! xD**


End file.
